


don't expect deathbed confessions of love from me, cupcake

by SpaceBananna54



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBananna54/pseuds/SpaceBananna54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they were supposed to be safe in the library.</p>
<p>REWRITTEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were running. 

_Of course,_ Carmilla thought bitterly.  _We can't go three days without finding some other crusade for the cupcake to throw herself into._

While they were looking for food, wandering the labyrinthine halls of the library, Laura heard a scream. She, being the "investigative reporter" she was, grabbed Carmilla's hand and dragged her down the hallway.

Carmilla turned and looked behind them, the light from their forgotten lantern quickly fading. She let out something akin to a whine.

"Creampuff, can we just go back? We don't need more things to worry about."

Laura threw a glare over her shoulder, and replied,

"Carm, I know you heard that scream, and if we don't find who did it, you know it will come back to bite us in the..." 

Carmilla, who was still looking backwards, crashed into Laura. 

"Laura, what the hell..." Carmilla trailed off.

"Danny?" Laura gasped.

Standing directly in front of them, was the previously deceased Danny Lawrence. Carmilla noticed instantly that something was off. The obvious "she used to be dead" was unnerving enough, but the blood dripping down her chin, the bright red eyes and the silver arrow notched in her bow told Carmilla that they needed to leave, now. 

Danny smirked, and turned to Carmilla, and said,

"Hey, sis!"

Carmilla then took the opportunity to step between Laura and the arrow pointed at her heart.

"What do you want, Xena?" She tried to keep a cool voice, but she was sure the newly sired vampire could hear the tremor in her voice. 

Danny laughed, but kept the arrow trained on Carmilla's heart.

"What I want is unimportant. What Maman wants," she chuckled darly, "that's something else. You may be her favorite, but you're not that special, Mircalla."

Danny pulled the string taut, and said, 

"Say hi to Ell for her, darling!" 

She released the arrow and disappeared. 

Carmilla saw the arrow coming in slow motion, saw the silver tip rotating, the wooden shaft whistling though the musty air of the library. 

She accepted it. 

_Maybe three hundred years was enough._

Then, she heard a loud screech.

"NO!"

Carmilla was pushed out of the way, and turned to see the arrow strike Laura in the upper shoulder.


	2. Unconventional Surgeries

Laura was unconsious before she hit the ground. 

Carmilla could only watch in horror as she crashed into a bookshelf, and landed on her stomach, pushing the arrow farther into her shoulder. 

The wooden tip of the arrow, now saturated with blood, peeked out of Laura's torn flesh.

Carmilla scrambled to her feet, running frantically over to Laura. Blood pooled all around her, and Carmilla had to make a consious effort to retract her fangs. She had more things to worry about. 

Carmilla turned Laura over, careful to avoid the arrow. Laura's eyes were closed, but they seemed to be moving, behind her eyelids; like she knew she needed to wake up but couldn't. Carmilla pulled her into her arms and felt to make sure she was still breathing. 

_oh thank god_

"Laura... LAURA PLEASE WAKE UP!" Carmilla gently shook Laura's face, and suddenly...

_you just had to go and get yourself eaten, didn't you..._

Carmilla was panicking, drawing in breaths she didn't need too quickly. 

_She had to get the arrow out... she had to get out... so much blood... drowning in blood..._

Laura groaned.

Carmilla's head snapped down to the injured girl laying in her arms. 

_I need to get her safe, now, she needs to be safe, we aren't safe here_

Carmilla turned looking for a way out. 

_Away from the blood_

She spotted their lamp, and their small stockpile of food. 

"Ok, ok, come on Laura," Carmilla gently stood up, curling Laura more into her chest. 

Laura whimpered, and Carmilla broke a little more.

"You're going to be fine, you're going to be fine, ok?" 

Carmilla quickly walked back to their small campsite, trying to ignore the pained groans of the blood-stained girl in her arms.

* * *

Lafontaine was about to scream. They had been trying for hours to find a way out of the library, doing everything from talking to the _goddamn sentient walls_  to setting up the video feed in hopes someone would see them... Hopefully Perry... Or JP.

They ran their hands over their face, sighing in desperation. 

_Why am I so useless?_

Before they delved deeper into self-pity, they heard running footsteps around the corner. Quickly, Laf grabbed a stick they had found and held it out.

They weren't expecting to see Carmilla running with a limp Laura in her arms. 

Lafontaine dropped the stick and ran over. 

"What the hell, Carmilla?" They spat out. 

Carmilla gently laid Laura down on a makeshift bed they had and turned to them and said,

"We were attacked. It was Danny."

Lafontaine gasped.

"We don't have time to worry about that now, though, we need to get this arrow out now." Carmilla turned Laura so Lafontaine had full view of the weapon imbedded in Laura's shoulder. 

They hissed as they looked at the wound and leant beside Laura. Lafontaine gingerly grabbed the end of the arrow and quickly snapped it off. 

Laura groaned and moved involuntarily. 

Lafontaine looked at Carmilla and said, "You have to hold her down, Carmilla."

Tortured eyes met determined ones; Lafontaine gently laid their hand on Carmilla's shoulder.

"You know it will be easier if she's unconscious..."

Carmilla swallowed a sob, gently grabbed Laura so she was secure, and fiercely nodded. 

Lafontaine looked at Laura's face, which was drawn, and grey, and pushed the arrow through.

Laura gasped, her eyes shooting open, and thrashed around. 

Carmilla, tears flowing steadily down her face, held her down as best she could. 

She leant down to Laura, who was screaming now, and whispered in her ear,

"I'm here Laura, I'm here, it's almost out, ok? It's almost done."

Lafontaine finally ripped out the last part of the arrow, pieces of muscle and chunks of blood coming with it. 

Laura, eyes filled with tears of pain, stopped screaming and sighed into Carmilla's chest. 

"...C-carm?"

"It's ok, Laura, you're ok, just go to sleep, ok?"

Carmilla gently laid Laura onto their pile of clothes, and turned to Lafontaine. 

They were sniffing the bloody arrow, and looked up at Carmilla in horror. 

"What?" Carmilla asked, desperately.

"It's poisoned."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know, I know. It's been a month, and I accidentally deleted this so here we are rewritting, and revamping (pun intended ha ha). As for where I've been, I was in the hospital, for a month. But it's all good now. So, in a "I'm super sorry please forgive me and leave nice comments" way, I'm going to try to get on a schedule!!! Thanks for the patience guys!! Love you!


End file.
